Meow!
by Angelic Feathers
Summary: Just a few days after Haru's adventure in the Cat Kingdom, her life goes back to normal. ...But not for long! Rating may change.. Chapter 2 is UP! WOO!
1. I think I'm turning into a CAT!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Cat Returns/Neko no Ongaeshi. If I did, Baron would've said a freaking: "I LOVE YOU, HARU!" at the end. Ahahahaha! I am weird!

**WARNING: **The characters in this story can get pretty…OOC out of character so sorry about that…hahaha, and this is my first Cat Returns fanfiction! Woo hoo!

* * *

**Meow!**

_Chapter 1 - I think I'm turning into a CAT!_

**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP**

The sound of a digital cow alarm clock could be heard throughout the Yoshioka household. It was loud, annoying and it just wouldn't stop unless you tapped the button on the top of it. A young teenager, Haru, slowly awoken to hear her alarm clock go off like crazy. She yawned and tapped the button to stop the annoying beeping.

"Stupid alarm clock…" she muttered. Haru noticed that she had woken up early as well. "Wow…I woke up early! That's like…a first!"

The teenage schoolgirl got off her warm, soft bed and started fixing the covers. She then went to the bathroom to have a nice bath to freshen up for the day.

After having that nice hot bath, she quickly got into her uniform and made her way downstairs to see her mother had woken up.

"_Ohayo, _Mom!" she said with joy, being happy that she actually woke up early for like…the first time in her life. Haru noticed that her mother looked REALLY sleepy. "Mom…what's wrong…?"

"_Ohayo, _Haru…" said Haru's mother. She sounded quite sleepily and tired. "Ah…I've been so tired…I've been working on all my textiles work, honey."

Haru sighed. "You work too hard…you need to take it easy!"

Mrs. Yoshioka smiled. "You're right…but…I just really need to get this work done…"

The teenager smiled back and walked over to the toaster to put some bread in. Haru hasn't eaten breakfast in the longest time. The reason for this was because she always woke up late and she was **_always _**late for school. The toast popped up and Haru spread butter on it and munched it away…

She sat down as she was eating her buttered toast. She looked up at the ceiling and just thought to herself for a while. It has been a few days since her adventure in the Cat Kingdom. That was an experience she would never forget…but then again, who wouldn't forget it?

It all started when she saved a strange, purple looking cat from getting run over by a truck. Apparently, that cat was no ordinary cat. It could stand on it's 2 hind legs perfectly – as if it were human! And it could talk, and it turns out…that he was the Prince of the Kingdom of Cats! His father, the Cat King then sent her all these strange gifts…like cattail grass and mice…

Haru has seen it all…talking cats, getting kidnapped by cats, almost having to marry the Prince…and getting rescued by the one and only…

_Baron…_

Baron. Baron Humbert von Gikkingen was his name. He was a cat doll statue that could come to life. He ran the Cat Business Office which Muta, a giant white cat, had led her to. The Baron was probably everything a woman would want (even though heIS a cat...).He was a total gentleman, he was kind, he could waltz and he was always there for a damsel in distress. He was kind of like a fairytale Prince Charming.

Haru sighed dreamily while she was staring at the ceiling. Mrs. Yoshioka stared at her teenage daughter and waved a hand at her face.

"Haru? Haru, are you all right?" the older woman asked.

Once Haru heard her mother's voice, she snapped out of her dream. She blinked. "I'm okay mom! I'm…just thinking. Yeah. That's it."

"It's a boy isn't it…? Hmm…what's his name…Machida, right?" Haru's mother giggled.

She started to blush violently.

"No way! It's not…Machida." She answered.

Haru's mother couldn't help but smile. She thought it was very cute that her teenage daughter was really growing up and starting to have crushes on boys. "But I looked at your school diary just a few days ago, and his name is written all over it. With love hearts!"

Haru finished eating most of her breakfast and was still blushing and gave her mother an embarrassed looking face. "I'm not interested in him anymore! Nuh-uh, nope…noooo way…"

"Mm-hm, yeah right…"

"Stop that Mom, you're starting to act like Hiromi!" She grabbed her plate and put it into the sink."Hmm…I think I'm all ready for school now!"

The young schoolgirl got her bag and slipped on her shoes.

"Bye, Mom!" called out Haru as she made her way out the door and started to head for school.

* * *

Whilst walking to school, Haru saw her best friend, Hiromi not too far ahead. She called out to her and the 2 started to walk to school together and chatted, just like they did for almost everyday.

"Are you REALLY sure you're over Machida?" Hiromi asked. She has been asking Haru that same question for a while now.

Haru nodded. "Yes, I am! I told you so many times! I'm over Machida. Yup. I don't care about him anymore and I'm just not interested."

Hiromi gave her best friend a sly look.

"I'm interested to know why you're over him, Haru Yoshioka!"

Haru blinked and laughed. "I'm over him because…uhmm…he just doesn't interest me anymore. I find him…boring…"

"But you were so obsessed with him!"

"Not anymore, Hiromi."

Hiromi sighed. "Oh well…there goes your chance to try and go out with the 2nd hottest guy in school. Ever since he broke up with that freshman girlfriend of his, he's been checkin ya out…!"

"2nd hottest…?"

"My Tsuge's even hotter!" The best friend giggled. "That's why Machida is 2nd hottest. Hehe!"

Haru smiled at her friend and the two finally made it to school.

* * *

It was math class, and this class really bore Haru and Hiromi a LOT. The teacher would just blab on about random equations and Haru would just stare out the window. Hiromi would be passing notes to Haru and Tsuge and tried hard to pay attention.

Haru wondered…was she REALLY over Machida? Was it because…of Baron?

"_Have I fallen for him…? …Is it more than a crush? Wait, no way! And besides…he's a cat doll and I'm a human. There's no way things would work out. Maybe I should go for Machida…hmmm…but I'm not interested in him anymore…Geez, this is complicated."_

The girl sighed sadly.

"_Life would be so much easier if I lived in the Cat Kingdom. It seems so peaceful there…no troubles at all. You could just lie there all day amongst the cattail grass and just forget about everything…And plus, if I lived there…I could see Yuki again!"_

Haru wished to be at the Cat Kingdom again. She loved the place because it was so beautiful. She can only dream…but maybe, there was a way where she could return there…just for a visit. If she lived there, she would leave her mother and her best friend, Hiromi behind. She thought it would be better just to visit…

_I want to be there…just one more time…_

She stared at the window, but saw something very strange in the glass reflection. She blinked, to see if it was just her imagination. She even shook her head. But what she saw wasn't her imagination…

Haru slowly put her hands on her head to feel something furry and soft.

_Oh. NO._

Haru had cat ears. They were right there, on her head!

"_Nonononono!" _She started to panic. "_THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Not in the middle of class! How did this happen!"_

Haru saw that all the students had their heads down, writing in their notebooks what was on the board. Haru had to take the chance and run out of class. She got up from her seat, desperately trying to cover her cat ears with her arms and ran.

Unfortunately for her, the maths teacher saw that she ran out and yelled out to her across the hall.

"**_MISS YOSHIOKA!_**" yelled the maths teacher. "Get back to class!"

"_Sensei!_" came the reply that echoed through the halls. "_GOMENASAI!"_

The teenage girl with cat ears found her hiding spot – the girl's toilets. Haru looked at the mirrors and started to freak out like crazy. She was turning into a cat! She looked to see if she had a tail or was turning darker…but it seemed she only got her cat ears.

"Why…why…WHYY!" she screamed. "Why did this have to happen to meee? Why am I turning into a cat? WHHYYYY!"

She started sulking in a corner. Just when she thought that her life was going to go back to normal, THIS had to HAPPEN.

"Maybe I should just live in the cat kingdom! I'm turning back into a cat again…mother wouldn't be too happy to have a cat for a daughter. Hiromi would find it weird to have her best friend as a cat too! And plus, I'd probably fit in with a bunch of cats anyway!"

After saying all that, a long tail appeared.

"**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!_** A tail!" she shrieked. "W-What am I going to do! If everyone finds out about this…I'll…I'll be the laughing stock of the whole school!"

She took a deep breath. "Okay Haru…calm down…" she said to herself. "Now…what can I do to stop this…?"

Then, it hit her, like a brick.

"That's it! I'll see Baron! He can help me! He's helped me before!" she said happily, knowing that there was still hope for her. "…Hmmm…"

She thought for a second then frowned.

"How the heck am I supposed to get out of here while no one's looking…?"

* * *

"**MISS YOSHIOKA!**" one of the teachers yelled. "This is still school hours, **_WHERE ARE YOU GOING?_**"

Haru had made a mad dash out of the school and teachers had seen her escape.

"**_GOMENGOMENGOMEN!_**" she yelled out. "This is importaaaaaannttt!"

Before Haru could go to the Cat Office, she had to go home and change…there was NO WAY she was going to go to the crossroads while having cat ears and a tail sticking out in the blue.

I'm coming, Baron! I really need your help…!

* * *

_: End of Chapter 1 :_

Mwahahaha! ZOMG first chapter finished! Wow! I haven't written fanfiction in a LOOONG time, so forgive me if the story sucks so much. Ahaha the idea came from watching Tokyo Mew Mew…even though I don't really like the show.

Hehe next chapter, ya'll shall find out why Haru is getting her cat features all over again…XD TOODLES!


	2. To the Cat Office!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Cat Returns/Neko no Ongaeshi. Wish I did though!

**WARNING: **Errr…OOCness? Well, OOCness will appear sooner or later in this story…it will. Ehhh…and uhhhm…yeah. That's about it. XD OH YEAH! This has poorly written humour :D Kekekeke!

* * *

**Meow!**

_Chapter 2 – To the Cat Office!_

Haru slowly opened the door to her home. She tiptoed inside, quietly, like a mouse. She looked around to see if her mother was home. There was no sign of her anywhere! Haru walked into the kitchen.

"Maybe she's sleeping…after all, she's been working hard." Haru said quietly. She walked up to the fridge and noticed a small, yellow, sticky note stuck on the door of the fridge. "Hm? A note?"

_Haru,_

_I'll be home late! I'm also going off to buy some groceries. I made you some dinner, just open the fridge to find it. Love you!_

_Mom._

Thank goodness! Thank the god above that mother wasn't home. Haru was glad. She didn't want her Mom to see that she had a set of cat ears on her head and there was a tail sticking out too! Her mother would freak out big-time! She put the note down on the table and ran upstairs to change into different clothes – clothes that could hide her cat ears and her tail!

She looked through all her clothes inside her wardrobe.

"What can I wear…what can I wear…" Haru repeated herself while rustling through the many clothes she has. She needed to find a nice hat, and a big jacket to help hide her cat features. All the hats Haru came across were too small and wouldn't help out to hide the furry ears on her head.

"Damn! …No hat…" Haru said sadly. She kept looking, but no big hat was found. Then, she found a dark, blue, and long jacket (Think Manga-Haru XD) The jacket was perfect! It was long enough to hide her tail!

"YAY! I found a jacket! …But how am I supposed to hide my ears then…?"

An idea popped into her head.

"Oh! I know!"

* * *

Haru came out of her room, wearing that jacket and it hid her tail perfectly. As for her ears…she had put on a bandana that had been lying around her desk. It hid her ears…sort of. But it was better than nothing and at least it wasn't really noticeable. 

The teenager grabbed the sticky note pad and wrote a note and stuck it on the fridge.

_Mom,_

_I'm going out somewhere. If I don't come back any time soon, I love you! I promise to come back at soon as possible so don't worry about me! I'm an independent woman now…!_

_I'll see you soon! Love you!_

_Haru._

The girl just hoped that she wouldn't get involved in another crazy and twisty adventure! …But at the same time, she wanted to go into another adventure. It felt like so much fun and so magical…like it came out of a fairytale.

Haru also felt…really, really, REALLY happy! She was going to go see Baron again! She remembered…that if she desperately needed the Cat Office's help, she could always come visit them.

Haru walked out of her house, and started to head for the crossroads.

* * *

It was a nice day at the Crossroads area. It was lively, as usual. Many people always come to the Crossroads, and it was also the place where Haru and Hiromi met whenever they go out. 

"Hmm…I'm going to need Muta's help to get to the Cat Office…I forgot how to get there!" said Haru.

Haru remembered that the hefty fat cat had led through a difficult way just to get to the Cat Office. But then, she remembered that she had called Muta, a _buta…_

"Better not call him _buta _when I see him again…I don't wanna go through that stupid alley again!" she complained.

Soon enough, Haru found the large white cat, sleeping on a chair, just like the first time she had met him. A smirk came across Haru's face and she walked up to the white chair that Muta had sat upon. She lowered down and sat on the large cat!

Muta groaned in agony. "**_MEOOOWWWRRRRR!_**"

Haru giggled mischeviously.

"Man, these chairs are getting softer…it's nice and comfy!"

Muta's ears perked once he recognised that it was Haru's voice he was hearing. "**_HARU…GET…OFF…ME…!_**"

The young girl got up and laughed. "Hahaha!"

"That was **NOT **funny…and you disturbed my perfect cat-nap."

"Sorry, Muta." She apologised. "It's really nice to see you again! …Anyway…I need you to take me to the Cat Office…it's REALLY important…REALLY, **REALLY **important!"

Muta grinned. "It's Baron, is it kiddo? You wanna tell him how much you missed him and loved him?" he asked.

Haru blushed. "WHA? **_No_**!"

People walking by noticed that Haru was talking to a cat, and Haru was getting weird looks by them. Haru ignored them, knowing it was much more important to get Muta to take her to the Cat Office.

"Okay, so if isn't Baron…hmm…you haven't been listening to voices again, have you?"

Haru shook her head. "Nothing like that! Muta…I'm…I'm…turning into a CAT!"

Muta looked at her. "You don't look like it…"

The girl looked around, to check if no one close by was looking. She quickly took off her bandana to reveal her cat ears. Muta's jaw dropped.

"WHOAA…cat ears!"

"Muta, please! Show me the way…I need Baron's help…badly!" Haru put back her bandana on to hide her ears.

The cat nodded. "Alright, alright…follow me…"

"_Arigato, buta!_" Haru then realised what she had called him.

"_**DON'T CALL ME THAT!"**_

"…Oops!"

* * *

_Why oh WHYYYY must I have called him 'buta'! Now Bu…I mean Muta is mad at me and he's taking me through the stupid alleyway! I hate revenge…and I hate walking through this alley!_

"Mutaaaa!" Haru called out to the white cat that was ahead of her. "_Gomen! _I didn't mean to call you a _buta_!"

Muta looked back at Haru and gave a mischievous grin, kind of like the Cheshire cat from Alice and Wonderland. "Too bad kiddo! Hahahaha!"

"**_MEEEAAANIIEEEEE!_**" she yelled in frustration.

Oh well, at least Muta was leading her to the Cat Office. Whilst crashing into random rubbish bins and jumping from roof-to-roof, Haru thought about how Baron would react when he sees her again.

"I wonder…"

**_HARU'S THOUGHTS – NO. ONE _**

_The first image that came to her head was that Baron had noticed a running young woman coming towards him. It was Haru herself! But she wasn't tall, like she usually is supposed to be. She was small, just like the cat doll, but shorter then him. Haru saw herself running into Baron's arms_

"_Oh, Baron…I've missed you so…" said Haru softly. _

_The Baron smiled at her. "I've missed you too, Miss Haru. …I…I love you!"_

"_I love you too!"_

_Haru blushed and Baron leaned down for a kiss…_

**_END THOUGHT ONE _**

Haru giggled like a young Jr. High student. "No WAY!" She was blushing so much. The thought was too cute and it looked like it came from sort of romance manga she usually sometimes reads.

Muta looked back to look at Haru and sweat dropped. Haru was just standing there, with a glitter in her eyes.

"What in the world…?" said Muta as he stared at the girl, who was just standing there, daydreaming.

**_HARU'S THOUGHTS – NO. TWO _**

_Haru (short form once again) is seen running towards the Cat Office, filled with joy, knowing that she was going to see Baron again. She knocks on the door and waits for him. The Baron opens the door, but he seems to have an uninterested look on his face._

"_Baron!" said Haru happily, smiling._

"…_What do you want? Don't you think you've caused me enough trouble already?" said the Baron in a cold tone._

"_W-What…?" said Haru in confusion._

"_Go away, Miss Yoshioka. You're annoying and…I hate you. So please, leave."_

"_B-Baron…?"_

**_END THOUGHT TWO _**

"…." Silence came from Haru.

Muta blinked and saw that Haru was very silent-

"**_AAAAAAAHHH!_**" she screamed.

…Okay, she wasn't so silent now.

"What has gotten into the kid…?" Muta asked himself, wanting to know the answer. "What is she even thinking about…?"

**_HARU'S THOUGHTS – NO. THREE _**

_The young cat girl walked up to the Cat Office and saw the Baron standing at the door. Haru blushed as she saw him. _

"_Miss Haru!" the Baron called out. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here…"_

_Haru's blush got even redder. "Hehehe…is that so…?"_

"_Yes! Because I want you to meet my fiancée!" he said quite happily. The door behind him opened and out came a beautiful female cat, and she looked like she was an cat-angel who came down from heaven._

"_Why, hello there Haru!" said the female cat. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"_

**_END THOUGHT THREE _**

"**_THAT'S EVEN WORSE THAN THOUGHT NUMBER TWO!_**" Haru shrieked that her voice echoed throughout the alleys. The thought of Baron already having someone would just break her poor heart. It was like a romance manga, with a LOT of drama and sadness.

"_Thought one would probably happen on a cold day in hell…thought two…it COULD happen…but I don't want THAT to happen…and thought three…I don't even want to think about it!" _Haru thought to herself.

Muta walked up to Haru and tugged on her long jacket. Haru looked down to see Muta.

"Hey, are we gonna go or WHAT?" he asked, losing his patience.

"Oh! _Gomen!_" apologised Haru. "I was just…thinking…"

"Yeah, well, come on! Don't get distracted, you need to get to the Cat Office!" said Muta, turning around and started to walk.

Haru sighed and started to follow the hefty white cat.

_From what I've been thinking…I just know it's more than just a schoolgirl crush now…_

She has fallen for the Baron. She was in love.

* * *

Haru and Muta had finally reached their destination – The Cat Office. Haru's heart started racing. She was going to see Baron again! Haru slowly walked up to the building and knelt down and knocked on the door.

"Baron…?" said Haru as she knocked on the door again.

The door had finally opened, and there he was, in all his glory! Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. His eyes widened as he caught sight of Haru.

"Miss Haru…?" he said, looking up to see her now blushing face. "W-What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school, young lady."

"I can't go to school, not when I'm turning into a cat all over again!" Haru said sadly. "Baron…I need your help! I don't know why this is even happening to me!" And with that, Haru took off her bandana and jacket to reveal her furry cute cat ears and her long tail.

A shocked expression came across the small figurine's face. "I see. Well, do come in, we must talk about this."

Haru nodded and watched as Baron walked inside his office. The taller girl squeezed through the tiny door – it was kind of like Alice in Wonderland in a way. After Haru finally got inside, Muta went in too and sat on the couch.

"So when did this all happen, Miss Haru?" asked Baron as he sat on his comfy looking chair.

Haru sat on the same thing she sat on the last time she came – that giant brown chest. "Well…it all started at school…in the middle of class! I was just sitting there, and then when I looked at the glass reflection on the window, I saw a pair of cat ears on my head! After that, I ran out of class and hid in the girl's toilets…and a tail then popped out!"

"Wow, that's pretty rough!" said Muta.

"Hmm…I wonder why this is happening…?" said Baron, looking over at Haru's cute cat ears.

Haru sighed sadly. "…I was hoping you would know…oh, who cares! I'll just let this weird transformation happen, I'll be a cat and that will be that. Being a cat won't be so bad I guess…"

"That's true!" Muta said quite happily. "You get to cat-nap a lot."

"Being lazy, eh…? That would make my life much more easier!"

Then, Haru's normal human nose turned into a cat nose! Muta and Baron both noticed what had happened to Haru's nose.

"Ehh…kid, your…your nose has changed!" the large white cat pointed out.

"WHAT?" she shrieked. She touched her nose, to feel it was really different. But not only that, Haru's hands has also changed. "**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!_** **I. HAVE. _PAWS!_**"

Whilst Haru was freaking out and Muta was just staring at her, Baron had an idea of why Haru is turning back into a cat.

"I think I may know why you are turning into a cat, Haru."

"REALLY?"

"Whenever you think of…hmmm…like for example…_being a cat wouldn't be so bad_, you get a cat feature. Haru, were you thinking of something like that when you were in class today?" the Baron asked her.

"…Yeah! While in class…I was just thinking of the Cat Kingdom…and how wonderful it would be to be a cat. I mean you cats don't seem to have any problems at all! Lucky things…" she answered. Then, it hit her. "OH! And when I was at the toilets, I was thinking that maybe I should just be a cat…and that I would fit in with a bunch of cats anyway! …And that's when my tail appeared!"

Muta blinked, with a confused look on his face. "So…what's going on is…when Haru thinks of becoming a cat, she starts to slowly turn into one…?"

"That's right. It be must be some strange…magical reaction. This is just a hypothesis, but maybe this reaction stayed with Haru, even after she left the Cat Kingdom." Baron replied.

Magical Reaction? Haru couldn't believe this, and it even confused her. She ALWAYS thinks of cats and the Cat Kingdom! There is NO WAY she would ever forget it! Would she have to live this way forever…?

"WAAAAAHHH! How can I stop this…?"

"I'm not sure myself how we can stop your transformation…but I will do my best to find a solution to this, so you can become a normal human again." Baron said to Haru, smiling.

Haru blushed and smiled back at him. "_Arigato…meow._" Damn! She said MEOW! Now she's starting to sound like a cat.

"We should go to the Cat Kingdom. Maybe Lune can help us as well." The Baron got off his chair and got his coat and his white top hat. "We should leave now."

"Now…?" said the lazy white cat. "And I was just getting relaxed."

_: End of Chapter 2 :_

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHA! I can't write fanfics for CRAP! Sorry if this got you confused. I'M SO SORRY. SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY- (gets slapped) 

Errr…anyway, in the movie, ya'll remember that part when Haru was dancing with Baron and she says something like: _Maybe life as a cat wouldn't be so bad…_ and her whiskers appear? Well, I just kinda got the idea that if Haru just thinks of being a cat…she would end up being one! XD ARRGHHH I CANNOT EXPLAIN THINGS PROPERLY! Okay I'm going to shut up.

**NOTE: **This may be the last chapter I'll be posting for a while. Because this Wednesday, I'm flying off to the Philippines! I'll be there for a LOOONG time, so god, I hope you're all patient! Hahaha!

And about **Haru's Thoughts**…the idea of that came from a random comic I was drawing earlier on in the day. Hahaha cept in the comic, **thought one **was much more….errmm…sexier and kinky LOL. But we don't want to see that, now do we? I'm more of a humour writer than a romance writer, folks...so sorry about randomness!

Okay, see you next chapter!


End file.
